


Andromeda

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido sofferente [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, split
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shun si è stancato di essere l’Andromeda di Seiya.Scritta per il p0rnfest:2019-12-29	SAINT SEIYA	M/M	Allenamento privatoHyoga/Shun. Modern!AU.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l11Lcopx-E0; Sanremo 2020 - Elodie canta "Andromeda".
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Andromeda Shun/Pegasus Seiya
Series: Timido sofferente [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632376
Kudos: 9





	Andromeda

Andromeda

Shun si legò i lunghi capelli verdi in una coda e si mise in posizione di combattimento.

Hyoga socchiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sotto al naso, mettendosi a sua volta in posizione.

Entrambi indossavano delle tute attillate di colore diverso che lasciava intravedere i loro muscoli definiti.

Hyoga partì all’attacco e travolse Shun, bloccandolo sul tappetino sotto di loro.

Shun gemette, socchiuse gli occhi, Hyoga lo immobilizzò, il suo respiro sfiorava il collo dell’altro.

“Ti vedo distratto oggi. Era per questo che volevi un allenamento privato?” domandò Hyoga, tirandosi indietro.

Shun chiuse gli occhi e ansimò, riprendendo fiato e si alzò seduto, massaggiandosi il petto.

“Non credo che parteciperò alla gara” mormorò. Alcune ciocche di capelli verdi gli finirono davanti al viso.

Hyoga era seduto accanto a lui.

“Come mai?” lo interrogò.

Shun si massaggiò la spalla e alzò lo sguardo, espirando dalle narici.

‘

“Voglio partire. Andarmene a Parigi per un po’” spiegò Shun, chinando lo sguardo. Giocherellava con una delle bretelle bianche che gli tenevano sollevati i pantaloni.

Seiya, davanti a lui, si passò la mano tra i capelli castani.

“Tu mi stai dicendo che scappi ad un mese dal nostro matrimonio?” domandò.

Shun si morse il labbro, espirando dalle narici.

“Non voglio essere tuo marito” spiegò.

Seiya ringhiò: “Me lo dici così? Certo che sei uno stronzo”.

‘

“Ho intenzione di partire, per un po’. Voglio allontanarmi da qui” spiegò Shun.

Hyoga aggrottò le sopracciglia dorate.

“Qualcosa non va con Seiya?” domandò.

Shun rispose: “Penso di aver scambiato i suoi sorrisi ed i suoi modi di fare simpatici per amore. Lui cresce solo d’età, ma rimane un grande immaturo”. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle. “Proviamo qualche mossa?” domandò.

Hyoga annuì.

Shun lo ribaltò e lo gettò a terra, bloccandolo sotto di sé. Hyoga cercò di fare leva con il suo braccio, Shun si spostò non facendolo muovere.

\- Quando ho iniziato a fare lotta greco-romana, mi hanno preso in giro. La fragilità del mio corpo è lampante, come quella del mio animo.

O almeno così appare. Quando ho cominciato a vincere li ho smentiti tutti. Dimostrerò a Seiya che non crollerò solo perché adesso non ho più lui al mio fianco – pensò.

Hyoga riuscì a liberarsi, ma Shun lo bloccò nuovamente a faccia in giù.

‘

“Senti, piccolo…” sussurrò Seiya. Ingoiò un paio di volte. “Io non so proprio come comportarmi quando litighiamo. Non possiamo fare semplicemente finta di non aver fatto questo discorso?”.

Shun lo guardò in viso, ignorando i tremiti del mio corpo.

“Non voglio più sacrificarmi per te. Tu voli via come un pegaso, ed io rimango legato ai doveri che tu ignori. Non ti cerchi un vero lavoro, ridi quando ti ricordo che così finiremo per non riuscire a pagare le tasse perché non ci arrivo.

Ogni volta che ti chiedo qualcosa, mi rifili qualche scusa infantile. Torni tardi tutte le sere e spesso puzzi anche di alcool” enumerò.

Seiya roteò gli occhi.

“Ti ho detto tante volte che ti fai troppi problemi” brontolò.

“Non sarò più la tua Andromeda. Non annegherò stretto dalle tue catene” rispose secco Shun.

‘

“Quindi voi due vi siete lasciati?” domandò Hyoga.

Shun lo lasciò andare, il sudore scivolava lungo il suo viso.

“Già, è così. Lo so che tu sei sempre stato contrario al nostro fidanzamento.

Sapevi che mi avrebbe ferito e non volevi mi succedesse niente di male” disse.

Hyoga si sedette di fronte a lui e, sporgendo il viso, cerco il suo sguardo.

“Ero geloso” sussurrò.

Shun domandò dubbioso: “Come mio fratello?”.

“No, tu mi piaci. Mi sei sempre piaciuto. Seiya ti mostrava in giro come un trofeo. Rideva delle tue debolezze e ti prendeva in giro.

Tu mi sei sempre sembrato speciale e stupendo. Ci litigavo di continuo per questo” spiegò Hyoga. Si sciolse i lunghi capelli biondi, che gli ricaddero scompigliati intorno al viso. “Lo so che tu probabilmente ci continui a tenere, ma…”.

Shun gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Lui per me, ormai, è solo come un punto tra la gente. Non mi accorgo neanche se c’è o se non c’è.

Non si è degnato neanche di pregarmi di rimanere con lui” sussurrò.

‘

Shun era sdraiato sul letto e ascoltava la musica che proveniva dalle sue cuffie.

Seiya si sedette accanto a lui e gliene sfilò una.

“La vuoi smettere di fare i capricci? Dai, disfai quelle valigie. Tanto non ci credo” disse.

Shun gli rispose: “Me ne sto andando. Ho già i biglietti, le valigie mi servono”.

“Dobbiamo scegliere i fiori. Così arriveremo in ritardo dal fioraio” rispose Seiya.

Shun si rimise la cuffia, non riuscendo a sentire le parole successive dell’altro.

‘

“Probabilmente più tardi mi telefonerà per chiedermi come mai non sono tornato a casa e la prenderà a ridere, come sempre.

Lui è un bambino, tutto ciò che non gli va bene semplicemente lo ignora facendo qualche battuta” spiegò Shun. Afferrò il viso di Hyoga e lo baciò. “Forse non è molto elegante, visto che per un po’ non ci vedremo, ma… Se vuoi aiutarmi a dimenticarlo…”.

Hyoga iniziò a spogliarsi, baciandolo con foga, divorando le sue labbra.

“Io rispetto ogni singola occasione” mormorò.

Si disse: - Mia madre è in coma da quando ero piccolo. Tutte le domeniche la vedo lì, incapace di vivere, impossibilitata a morire. Sembra così bella, perennemente addormentata, come se la malattia avesse risparmiato la sua figura esteriore.

Le poso una rosa rossa sul comodino e prometto che non sprecherò niente di quello che la vita mi offre -.

\- Mi sento sbagliato, come al solito, ma… Per una volta non voglio pensare alle mie fragilità, sono stanco di soffrire – pensò Shun, sentendo le mani dell’altro che lo spogliavano, accarezzandolo.

Continuarono a baciarsi, arrossandosi le labbra a vicenda, i loro respiri si confondevano.

\- Forse desideravo questo dal momento stesso in cui mi ha proposto di vedermi da solo con lui nella palestra dopo l’orario di chiusura.

Credo di aver desiderato una scena come questa infinite volte – pensò. Si sedette a cavalcioni sopra Shun, che si era steso sul pavimento.

L’attaccatura dei capelli di Shun, tinti di verde, mostravano la ricrescita castana.

Hyoga iniziò a prepararlo con una mano, mentre lo ascoltava gemere. La voce di Shun era femminea e vibrante, Hyoga si ritrovò ad ansimare, rosso in volto con le pupille dilatate.

Shun gli afferrò i fianchi, strusciando sotto di lui.

Hyoga entrò dentro di lui, Shun strillò e Hyoga gridò a sua volta. I loro bacini si scontravano dolorosamente, quello di Shun era più sottile.

Hyoga piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi, i suoi gemiti venivano coperti dalle urla di Shun. Continuò a prenderlo fino a far venire l’altro, lo sperma candido sporcò il tappetino per l’allenamento sotto di loro.

“HYOGA!” aveva gridato Shun, nel raggiungere l’apice.

Hyoga continuò a prenderlo e scivolò fuori, abbandonandosi a faccia in giù.

Shun, ancora steso a faccia in su a testa in su, si raggomitolò su se stesso.

Hyoga si concentrò sul battito accelerato del proprio cuore, pensando: - È stato stupendo-.

\- Non voglio più legami, più catene. Voglio sentirmi forte e non prometterti niente.

Non sarò più l’Andromeda di nessuno – pensò Shun, regolando il respiro con gli occhi chiusi.


End file.
